


A Tender Metamorphosis

by luckystars1015



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Focus on Loid and Yor’s relationship, Found Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: The moments in which Twilight slowly transform into Loid Forger.—Fluffy drabbles for our favorite found family
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	1. Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in joining a discord server all about the ship Loid x Yoru, [here is the link!](https://discord.gg/utbZDNX)

It was beach day! The whole Folger family was happily sunbathing on this beautiful day. Anya was currently playing frisbee with her small bear of a dog on the sandy shore. Loid and Yor were sitting under an umbrella keeping a close eye on her. The spy was pretending to read a book while keeping his awareness of all surroundings. His brow ticked at the current predicament they were in. 

Currently, there were 27 males in the near vicinity eyeing Yoru’s swimsuit clad form. She was wearing a very eye-catching bathing suit that hugged her voluptuous figure. The one-piece revealed even more skin than even Loid was comfortable with. This swimsuit must have been one of the newer fashion pieces. The cut in the front was rather deep, revealing her ample bosom and there were openings on the sides of her waist. 

Loid would hate to take a page out of Yuri’s book, but it felt like a goddess had descended onto the sandy shores. Today was one of those rare times when Yoru had her hair down. Long, silky black locks cascaded down her back as they were lightly tossed in the sea breeze. Her eyes were abright with mirth as she watched Anya play with their dog lovingly. 

The spy tried his hardest to keep focus on everywhere but his so-called wife.“Loid, you’re looking a little flush,” Yoru remarked as she looked at her fake husband, her concern very real.

Loid used everything in his power to keep his attention on her face, not allowing himself to look at her beautiful form. It simply wasn’t gentlemanly to ogle a woman, even if she were his quote-unquote wife.

“I guess the heat’s getting to me,” he said, pulling against his collar. 

“I saw a snow cone cart back there. Why don’t I get us some?”

Loid nodded and Yoru went on her merry way to get the family a cool treat. Anya would probably want some as well. She bought red and blue flavors for her and Loid and a green cone for her daughter. On days like this, it was so easy to fall into the lie Loid and she had weaved for themselves. She would protect Anya like her own flesh and blood, even having done so on multiple occasions. 

And Loid—Yoru blushed at the thought of her husband. He was only wearing an unbuttoned beach shirt, forgoing his usual undershirt since it was so hot today. Yoru considered herself a normal woman, assassin job aside, and most women would have trouble focusing with their husband’s abs on full display like that, right??

Yoru’s head was in the clouds so she did not notice three figures blocking her way back to her family. 

“Why, aren’t you a pretty little lady?” A bearded man said flirtatiously. 

The assassin’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Her first instinct was to drop kick them since she didn’t have access to her weapons, but she didn’t want to draw so much attention at the beach. 

“I’m sorry but I have to get back to my husband.”

“I don’t see a ring on your finger.” 

That struck a nerve. The statement reminded her that no matter how much she gotten used to being Mrs. Forger, it was still a lie. 

“Sweetheart, are these men bothering you?” Loid Forger was immediately by his wife’s side. To add the extra emphasis on their relationship, he wrapped an arm around Yoru’s waist. His hand wasn’t exactly touching her, only hovering a few millimeters above her skin, but the illusion was just the same. Loid Forger was the ultimate gentleman after all. 

The spy side-glanced the man who dared pose a threat to his mission by hitting on his wife, coming up with 31 ways to dispose of this man and his goonies. This was all for the mission, of course, and had nothing to do with the bug of jealousy that just bit him. 

The leader of the men “tsked” getting ready to lecture this so called husband to keep a tab on his wife if he knew what was good for her when suddenly he felt the back of his pants get dragged down. His hands immediately went to his waist band lest he be reported to the Secret Police for public indecency. When he turned around to see what happened, a white dog with a girl riding on top of it was biting at his shorts, pulling them down. 

“Don’t mess with my mama!” The pink-haired girl yelled. The man immediately backed off, his deep seated fear of dogs triggered. “Let’s get out of here!” He yelled to his crew and ran off. 

Yoru gushed as she thanked her wonderful family for coming to her rescue. To each, she gifted a snow cone. She bent down to give Anya a small peck on the cheek for her valor. And for Loid, she raised herself on toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, but stopping a few millimeters away, mirroring his conscientious action from earlier. 

The illusion was still the same. Loid blushed, bringing a hand to his cheek, feeling the ghost of her lips there. 

“If Papa and Mama kiss after eating your snow cones, would your mouths turn purple?” Anya poignantly questioned, as she recently learned that red and blue mixed together made purple. 

“We’re not going to kiss!” They whisper-shouted at the same time since they were still in public. Anya ran away with her dog, amused that her teasing had gotten to her parents. 

Loid took Yoru’s hand in his, the touch real this time. “Why don’t I buy us real rings this time?” He remembered how he’d propose to her with a grenade ring. 

“I would love that.” Yoru chuckled fondly, recalling the same memory. Loid’s warmth was steady and reassuring in her hand. They heard Anya calling them over to play in the water, since she had already finished with her snowcone. Maybe it was due to the heat of the sun, but Yoru felt emboldened enough to walk over with Loid’s hand in hers. 

Family beach day was the best. 


	2. Movie Night

It was one of those rare, peaceful nights for the Forger family. Anya was at the edge of her seat as the Bondsman theme song came on. She had been talking about the special premiere of the TV show’s first movie for weeks. She practically begged her parents’ to stay up late to watch it. While Loid was not one for staying past bedtimes, he made a special exception for tonight. Anya’s puppy dog eyes and the soft pleading look he’d gotten from Yor had absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with it. 

Loid made a fresh batch of popcorn and let Anya hold the bowl in her lap as she loved the warmth and buttery smell of the snack. Yor sat next to her with a small glass of white wine. The spy in hiding would have usually debriefed about his previous mission in his head, but even he felt spent from the week’s work. Juggling missions and spy work was one thing. But lately, his actual psychiatrist job was starting to wear him down, too. So tonight, he was neither Twilight or Doctor; he was simply Loid Forger. 

It was funny. There was nothing to prove to any cameras or nosy neighbors right now, but the three of them really did look like a regular family having a movie night. They were cuddled under a soft, wool blanket as the night was quite chilly, contently basking in each other’s warmth. He happened to catch Yor’s look from the side and she smiled at him, her face already a little flush from the alcohol. His heart skipped a beat without him knowing, and the smile he gave in return was anything but a facade. 

About an hour into the movie, Anya had predictably fallen asleep, sinking into the couch cushions below. Loid glanced at the clock. There was still another half hour to go and he decided to continue watching it since he knew his daughter would be disappointed to have missed the ending. He would watch it to retell it to her tomorrow to ease her sorrows. This was all so that she could focus on school, of course. A little voice popped inside his head, suspiciously sounding like Frankie.

_ ‘You’re like a lobster, you know. All hard and rough on the outside, but you’re just soft and mushy on the inside.’ _

He waved the pesky voice away. What a ludicrous statement. 

Loid looked at his daughter. He briefly wondered if he should bring Anya to bed, but he saw her softly cuddled against Yor’s side. Yor looked rather sleepy, too, so he’d decided to wait until the movie would end to decide on anything. 

The movie had long since ended when Loid opened his eyes again. A commercial for some new spy toy was playing on TV. It claimed to “save the world with one shot.” Loid let out an amused snort. His job would be much easier if that were true. 

He gave a big yawn and attempted to stretch his arm but felt something heavy laying against his chest. He peered beneath his eyelashes to find Yor’s head resting against his chest. He looked accusingly at his arm around her shoulders. When did the traitorous limb get there?!

‘Calm down, Twilight,’ he repeated to himself like a mantra. He had lain with many other women before for his missions; this was nothing new. But it was the first time  _ Yor _ was the one beneath his touch, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wave away this odd feeling of satisfaction and contentment that wrapped around his heart. 

He felt Anya stir on his lap as well and he gave up on the plan to disturb his family’s slumber. Whatever emotional turmoil he was planning to have could be saved for another time when he had more energy (which would indubitably be never). He gave away to his instinct to simply go back to sleep nestled in the warmth of his wife and daughter. He really was just Loid Forger for tonight. 

Loid shuffled them around a bit so that they could all lay fully on the couch. He remembered buying such a large couch so that in the event of some kind of shootout, he would have more cover to shield himself with. He’d never actually thought that it would be used for its main purpose: to be used for the enjoyment and welfare of his whole family. 

_ His family. _ When did Loid stop using the words “pretend” and “fake” to describe the word? His sleep-muddled brain could not find an answer. He simply repositioned Yor and Anya so that they wouldn’t fall off the couch. One arm wrapped protectively around Anya as she laid on his chest. The other laid atop Yor as if it had been designed to just do that. He could feel his wife’s breaths on his neck as her soft curves pressed into his body. They fit together like puzzle pieces he never knew were missing. Whatever consequences for his actions could be dealt with in the morning. 

For now, Loid Forger fell asleep, basked in the warmth of his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bluwwo and anyone else who needs some fluff for their sweet tooth


End file.
